Una cosa que lleva a la otra
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT época de Michigan. "Y una cosa llevó a la otra" dijo Cuddy tratando de resumir sus primeros encuentros con House durante la Universidad, pero ¿en realidad es tan sencillo como eso?, ¿una suceción de eventos casi sin importancia?, ya veremos.


Breve one-shot, ultimamente he escrito puros one-shots, lo sé...

Escrito para la comunidad san_drabbletin de LJ, dedicado a **ladybittch** que pidió una fic Huddy de la época de Michigan y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, lo siento, jaja, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esa época así que espero haya quedado pasable, jeje...

Todo de Fox, David Shore, ya lo saben.

* * *

**Una cosa que lleva a la otra**

Una nota que sigue a otra y juegan en una hoja pautada, un conjunto de notas que prosigue a otro y se entretejen hasta crear una canción, una canción de triste _blues_ que sobreviene a una de gozoso _soul_.

No puede apartar los ojos de ese chico de desalineada apariencia, de atribulados ojos añil, ese joven que toca el piano, ese muchacho que es una leyenda en el _campus_ por su grosera sinceridad y su intelecto descollante. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, en ese _pub_ tocando el piano mientras nadie le ponía atención, tal vez sólo ella. Todos jugaban al billar, o charlaban, o tomaban cerveza enajenados, él no, él tocaba, ni ella, ella observaba.

No sabía que ese demonio de ojos azules la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, si así hubiera sido, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano, tal vez nada hubiera pasado.

Gregory House paró de tocar y sin sorpresa en su mirada observó que nadie le ponía atención, sonrió de lado y escaneó el lugar, sentada en una mesa con un grupo de chicas estaba esa joven judía que ya había visto en clase y en los pasillos. Era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo para volverse loco, pero también le agradaba el gesto ladino en sus ojos color acero, esta chica era diferente, lo sabía.

Ahora que se habían reconocido, cada vez que se topaban en el pasillo o en clase de Endocrinología se sonreían sin ser muy obvios, y cuando ella se creía segura y fuera de la vista de él, se mordía un labio ansiosa recreando un ejemplo perfecto de la frase "como colegiala"

─Sí que sabes fiestear ─una mañana él se acercó por detrás y le dijo en secreto, muy bajito mientras la clase daba inicio, él estaba sentado detrás y al sentir su aliento y escuchar su voz, ella se encogió un poco y sonrió ante el cumplido.

─Gracias ─le dijo con arrogancia infantil.

Una noche antes se habían encontrado en una fiesta y aunque habían interactuado poco, lo necesario solamente, ambos fueron de los últimos en dejar la juerga muy temprano esa misma madrugada, sólo a tiempo para ducharse y asistir a clases.

Luego sus conversaciones periódicamente se hicieron más largas e interesantes, pero siempre estrictamente en el marco de la única clase que compartían, era difícil que se toparan en otro sitio que no fuera Endocrinología o una fiesta, él era más grande por unos años y tomaba una tira de materias muy distinta.

Pero un baile informal organizado por la propia universidad fue el sitio perfecto para encontrarse y conversar y bailar.

─No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas ─dijo ella siendo sostenida por él mientras danzaban sin mucho ritmo en la pista de baile.

─No me gustan ─él confesó franco─, pero esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

Aunque supo actuar bien, por dentro ella sintió su corazón derretirse, inundarle el pecho como un líquido hirviendo que borboteaba y le calentaba las mejillas. Se había sonrojado, y él sonrió al verla así.

─Estoy segura que eso le dices a todas, Gregory House ─ella rápidamente pudo rebatir.

─Tal vez─, el se encogió de hombros─, pero no con todas hago esto, Lisa Cuddy ─acto seguido la besó con suavidad en un movimiento breve.

El baile era muy aburrido para las fiestas a las que estaban acostumbrados, así que lo abandonaron, nadie les estaba prestando atención, nadie los extrañaría.

A ese beso corto y tierno le siguieron besos más largos, más demandantes, más hambrientos. Luego vinieron las caricias, luego la ropa en el suelo. El sitio elegido había sido la habitación de Lisa, porque su _roomie_ estaba en el baile.

Fue una serie de eventos continuados que, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto, los seguirían por el resto de su vida. Una cosa que llevó a otra, tan sencillo como esa simple y mundana frase.

Y Greg sabía que Lisa era diferente, lo sabía con el corazón, que no era un órgano que solía escuchar a menudo a diferencia del su eterno consejero el cerebro, pero esta vez quería aferrarse a esa idea, no contaba que al día siguiente tendría que dejar Michigan y con ello a esa chica hermosa y sagaz que sabía fiestear como nadie.

Y por el resto de sus días de universitaria, y por el resto de sus días como doctora, Lisa pensó en el chico que tocaba el piano en el bar y que le había hecho aquel extraño cumplido su forma de divertirse, y no sabía cuántas y de qué formas se lo volvería a topar en el futuro, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano, tal vez nada hubiera pasado, pero no se arrepentía.


End file.
